Nessie and Jake 6 years later
by moviesalltheway
Summary: Nessie and Jake's untold story. Please R&R. My fist fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything all of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

6 years after breaking dawn RPOV

Jacob Black. He had always been my very best friend and went where ever I did. But now I was about to have my 17th birthday, or 7th in human years, in a few weeks and my feeling for Jake are growing. He is no longer like a friend to me but more like a boyfriend and I think I might love him! Just then I heard a familiar husky voice behind me, "Happy Birthday Nessie" it was Jake, my Jake, I was imediently filled with joy when I saw him and ran into his arms.

"Hi Jake!" I replied beaming with joy.

"wow! I missed you to Nessie" but all to soon he set me down. "So what do you want to do today?"

I wanted to go somewhere that it could be about Jake and me where my dad could not read my thoughts then it came to me "Can we go to First Beach in La Push?" I loved it there Jake and I could spend hours their and not get bored.

"Anything you want! Go get changed and we will go." I imediently bounced off to my room to pick out my favorite navy blue bikini. Once I was changed I rushed down the stairs and almost ran into Jake.

"Wow Ness you look great!" "Thanks" was all I could say and yet I still blushed. We got in his rabbit and drove away. I guess he had already asked my parents since he always seemed to want their approval even when I didn't. It was like he had a deal with them, but I never pressed the matter.

Once we there I ran into the water it was freezing but Jake was right behind to warm me up. He embraced me in a big hug and was leaning down his face angled just so, when all the sudden I heard a booming voice interrupt us. "Hey Jake" it was Quil and Embry.

"oh hey guys" Jake sounded a bit disappointed.

"So what are you two doing today?"

"We were just going to hang out" Jake had an egde to his voice and both Quil sensed it. Embry didn't.

"Oh well then we will leave you to allown. We were just going to head over and do some cliff diving and were going to see if you wanted to come with"

"No i think Ness and I are fine here but thanks" I could not argue i just wanted to be with Jake.

"Oh come on Jake it will be so much fun and you could bring Nessie why not?" Embry still had not caught on but Quil did and he dragged Quil away.

"What was that all about?" "Nothing I just wanted you to myself today. Why did you want to go cliff diving?" "No, i like it here" my checks flushed a bright red. I knew he didn't mean it like I wanted it to be but I had never been more than a friend to Jake. Once we got out of the water we went and sat on out tree. It was actually a fallen tree that was on the edge of the forest, but I liked it the tree was cozy and comfy. But the best part was that it was small so I had to snuggle up to Jake, which I didn't mind at all.

I had so many questions running through my heard, but one of them I could not keep in any long I was turning 17 and needed to know. Just then I blurted it out and regretted it seconds later. "Jake do you love me?" I could not believe I just said that I flushed red instantly of course he does not love me how could I be so stupid.

"Of course Ness you know I have always loved you." Ok maybe he didn't get but since I already put it out there I may as well finish it "No not like a friend, but … more like a … boyfriend" I said the last word carefully examining his reaction. I was shocked to see his face imediently lite up. Just then without any warning he bent down and kissed me. I never wanted it to end, it was so passionate and out lips just melted together. We continued like this until we were both breathless. "Ness I have loved you since the day we met only in different ways, so I guess now would be the time to tell you about imprinting". Wait imprinting but that was like a deep love like Sam and Emily it was also supposed to be rare, wait did he imprint on me I had to know. "Wait Jake did you imprint on me?!?" "Yes the first time I saw you when you were just a baby. Only It was more a need to protect you then, once you began to grow so did my love for you, I was a protector, older brother, and a friend. Then once you let me know you were ready you have become my girlfriend. But only if you want to be." He added shyly it was so cute I had to respond with something better. So I leaned in and gave him the most passionate kiss with our lips moving together once again it felt so right. I broke the kiss and simply said "I love you Jake and I would love to be your girlfriend!" He leaned in and kissed me once again, I could not get enough of him.

All to soon he broke the kiss, I sighed and he just laughed at me. "As much fun as this is I think we should tell your parents, before they find out the hard way". I had to agree I would not want my dad reading my mind and seeing this. So I had to ask "Jake you are good at hiding your thoughts from my dad how do you do it?" "Simple just think of another time we were on the beach that he would be more likely to approve of then change some of the details so he thinks it is today". Wow that was simple how come I hadn't thought of that.

When we returned home my dad was waiting and he did not look happy he must have found out, then I forgot one little detail, Alice, she had gotten used to Jake and I so could now see both of us. Great. So my dad knew everything before we got their and naturally that meant every one else did to. Alice was excited, Rose had a look of disgust, Emmett was beaming, I would bet he had about ten sex jokes lined up but my dad threatened him so now he would have to wait, Carlisle and Esme looked happy and Mom well she was mom she looked happy and sad at the same time.

My dad was the first to speak "You had know right mongrel you knew our deal you promised to wait until I gave you permission" well at least now I knew why Jake had to ask my parents for everything. But luckily my mom came up to calm him and told him "Look you knew it would happen sooner or later and you know he loves her and will never hurt her so just let them be they have not done anything wrong" my dad sighed "Fine but now there will be new rules that you both have to follow" "Fine anything you want" it was the first time I had spoken since we got here. But it was true just as long as I could be with Jacob I would agree to anything.

My dad laid out the ruled he was fairly reasonably and I could live with all of them if it meant that I could be with my Jacob!

**Please review and tell me if i should write more, once again this is my first fanfic**


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV

Once daddy found out about me and Jake he was not thrilled but settled down after mom talked to him. Now I only have a few rules to follow. We have to wait until we are married like my parents did and he has to get approval from my parents to marry me. We both agree willingly.

"Nessie" Jake was calling me from down stares he was taking me on another date tonight. Only this time I had no idea where we were going. "Coming" I yelled as I ran down the stares into his arms. He engulfed me in a giant bear hug and when he released me he gave me a small kiss. I knew we both wanted more but I could tell my parents were watching. "You look amazing Ness". I flushed bright red and replied "You don't look to bad yourself" which was a huge understatement he look amazing. He was wearing dark stone wash jeans with snug gray t-shirt that hung on his every muscle. In the background I heard my dad clear his throat and blushed. I had forgotten he was in the room and replied 'sorry daddy' in my head. He only nodded to let me know it was ok.

"Ready Ness" Jake said bringing me back. "Yes!" I told everyone goodbye and Jake and I walked out the door hand in hand. Once we got to his rabbit he put me in the passenger seat and he went over to the driver's side. Once we were both in he took my face and gave me a long passionate kiss. I was disappointed when it was over but I was excited to find out where we were going. "So Jake where are we going tonight". "Ness you will have to wait and see, you can be so impatient" he replied with a teasing grin on his face. He was going to enjoy keeping this a secret as long as he could.

It was only our second date if you included the beach as our first so I knew this was going to be extra special. We kept going down dirt roads until we came to a dead end. "Jake come on where are we going?" "It's not that much further, now close your eyes". I did so willingly only because I wanted to know what was going on. "Ok open them". It was the most beautiful and romantic place I could imagine. We were at a meadow similar to the one we met the volturi. Only this one was better. Jake had set a large blanket in the middle with a beautiful picnic basket a delicious looking food. "Jake it's amazing!!!"

"You really like it?"

"Yes I love it!" He was still holding my hand but I turned and placed my hand on his face. I showed him the picture of our first kiss. Just before it was over he began to kiss me. It was more passionate then before. Our lips melted together and I knew that we belonged together. We were sole mates. He gently broke the kiss only to guide me over to the food. Just then I remembered how hungry I was.

We ate everything he packed, and it was just as good as it looked. We sat in the meadow talking until it became dark and I knew we would need to head back. So he took my hand and we started for the car again. When we got home none of the front lights were on. But I knew that meant nothing.

Once we walked in I saw a little movement but thought nothing of it until…

"SURPRISE!!! Happy Birthday Nessie" All my family yelled in unison. Once I got a closer look no not just my family but what looked like everyone I had ever met, even the wolves came! I imediently flushed red. "Thank You Guys!"

My mom and Dad came up to huge, along with everyone else. There was a long line. But not once did Jake ever let go of my hand. I continued to make my way through the party when I saw my birthday cake. It was beautiful, it was my favorite color midnight blue and it was huge. Even though most of the people hear could not eat it.

I danced with almost everyone there. But I saved the best for last, Jacob. Once I had danced with everyone else he cut in. I was happy because at the time I was with Uncle Emmitt and he kept making inappropriate jokes about me and Jake. He took me out to the middle of the dance floor for a couple of dances. After which it was time for presents!

My parents had decided to surprise me with a brand new 2010 silver corvette. It was my dream car I had been showing everyone whenever I got a chance. I think Jake was even more thrilled about it though and I knew as soon as everyone left we would be going for a joy ride. Not only did I get my dream car but Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper got me a whole new wardrobe. Aunt Rose and Uncle Em got me two new four-wheelers; I figured one was really for Jake since he didn't have one. And Grandma and Grandpa got me a new iPod that was loaded with all of my favorite songs. I said all my thank you and Jake and I left. We ended up going further then planed since we had not really been paying attention to rode signs. On the way back I decided to let Jake drive I knew he was dying to. On our way back I just watched Jake he seemed so thrilled and his smile never faded. Once we got back the party mess seemed to be cleaned up and on the door there was a note.

Went hunting be back soon. Love Mom and Dad

Well at least now I knew where everyone was. I turned around only to find Jake waiting and reading over my shoulder. We weren't tired yet so we decided to go watch a movie in my room. I don't even know the movie I picked; I just randomly pulled one off the shelf. I was too busy watching Jake to even pay attention to the movie. His face was hard yet with a happy glow. He caught me looking at him and I had to look away and blush. He only laughed and pulled me in to a kiss. He had never kissed me like this before. He ran his tong over my bottom lip and I carefully parted my lips. He slipped his tong into my mouth and continued to kiss me. When I needed a breath I had to break away but he never stopped kissing me, he only moved his lips to travel up and down my neck. Before I knew it I was laying on top of Jake and he nolonger had a shirt on. I was running my hands up and down his defined chest tracing each muscel. He was running his hands up and down my back when they slipped under my shirt and it was rising. I was slowing losing my mind I had to stop it now or neither of us would. So I reluctantly pulled away and got off him. He was about to protest but said "Yeah that was probably for the best, I don't want your Dad to come home and rip my head off". He still stayed the night and I cuddled up to him. Soon he was snoring and I was dreaming.


End file.
